Talk:Eden Rising/Episode 33/@comment-26217707-20140501191316
No Mean Girls reference. 0 out of five stars, that's the end of my review. etc etc etc K so it took awhile but we finally have another ER episode (inb4 omg is it year 2986 already?!?!). It was nice to get back to the OG cast after being introduced to the newbies, who I can't wait to see interact with this aforementioned OG cast. I'll start with what I remembah. You mentioned your wariness regarding the dream sequences a couple time (and we even got that exasperated author's note) but I thought you pulled it off well without overdoing them. It was a nice touch having Ash/PJ connect over the dreams instead of making them random filler (the bromance is back omg). Speaking of PJ: omg D: One of my favorite parts of the entire ep. is when someone suggests he keeps Darla's ID, but he ends up tossing it into the fire. You very much made it (with those NillaJ scenes) that it's for the best that PJ try to 'get over' Darla's death and refuse to dwell. I much prefer that route over PJ brooding for infinity. SPEAKING OF NILAJ, their scene in the end montage omg <3 Perfect ending to PJ's subplot and oh-so-cute. It seems appropriate to mention the development Manila got this ep. -- we got some backstory (which was, honestly, pretty sad) which she thus used to help PJ. I loved how blunt she was to him, even though he's still grieving. It was a unique approach to such a sensitive situation. Tash now. Oh Tash. Where do I being...okay so one thing I noticed in regards to Ash throughout the entire episode was how surprisingly understandable he was and how he was able to hold back some of that anger (during Bryce's comments and during their breakup moment). It gave me a lot of respect for him -- like he said to Gwen, he's not a kid anymore. Now, Tam, in this ep. has showed me that she's willing to take the initiative (a commendable trait, of course). She's confused, she's guilty about Tom's sacrifice and rather than sitting around, doing nothing about it, and letting she and Ash's relationship issies fester, she DID something about it. It ended in their breakup, but I think this'll help them in the long run, so good on Tam for having a level head bb Then we have Simon/Anton/VicVan/The Baes. They added a nice bit of action to a development-focused episode, with some group and antagonist conflict mixed in there. This Victor/Simon fued was obviously something to notice (kind of funny that Simon got hit with a van...VicVAN. FORESHADOWING IDK DUN DUN DUN). The Baes (that's legit what I'm gonna call them btw) are another thing they have to worry about while not being able to agree on much, and Anton/Amir have some history...I want to see you did into that. In all honesty tho, it was a bad plot by any means, but I found myself the least interested in the Vic/Sim /Ant sections than all the other. Maybe because they're some of our newer characters and I've yet to warm up to them completely. Otherwise, solid ep Otto